Before the 39 clues
by BookWorm5226
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head one day hope you like it.I know its random and kind of weird, but Please Read It!
1. Good Morning

Before the 39 clues

**It was an early morning about 1 month before the death of Grace Cahill. Dan is in the apartment with Nellie who is about making breakfast. Hope you like it, it's my first fan fiction.**

Dan POV

"_AHH! Get away from me! I hate snakes!" I yell behind me. I am running through the forest away from the deadliest snakes on earth. I can feel the sweat running down my face as a jump over a log. Just then I hear a sound I thought you would never hear in a forest, Thud-Thud-Thud, a helicopter! I look up just a ninjas are coming down on a rope, and then they jump off and start yelling at me. _

_"Dan, what are you thinking? Oh well, we will hold them off!" The first ninja yells as he streams past me. Before I can ask what the heck they are doing here they collide and blow up. _

"AHH! What happened to the… the... oh." I am sitting up in my bed yelling at my au pair, Nellie Gomez. _"Aw it was just a dream,"_ I think to myself.

Nellie was staring at me with very confused, helpful eyes. "Aw, did Danny have a bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?" She asks chuckling to herself.

"Please, please don't call me that and no I don't want to talk about my dream just go and make breakfast, please," he asked grumpily. He watches as she leaves the room before getting up and getting out of bed. As he was getting dressed he couldn't help but think what his dream was about. Why was he running away from snakes and why were they chasing them? The only thing he was confused about was how did he get into a jungle, and why did he shout to the snakes to get away? Unless there was someone there who let them go in hope they would kill him! That would make since, but every time he thought of that all of his relatives were there giving him evil stares. Hopefully just a bad picture from their last get together. I guess it was just another weird dream; the best thing about it was that there were ninjas.

He was so glad that the dream was over and that Nellie was making breakfast. It wasn't until he started to walk into to Amy's room to wake her up with a bull horn, until he realized the she wasn't here. She had left to go to some boring new library opening, and would not see her until he got to Grace's house. Apparently it was supposed to be the biggest library yet, and the first people there on the first day got 5 free books. "Oh well," he thought to himself, he was in the kitchen now and he sees that Nellie was making chocolate-chip pancakes, his favorite. He climbs up on a red high chair and eats breakfast with Nellie.

**Hope you liked for chapter. There will be another chapter coming out soon, as soon as i figure out how to. LOL any way, give me suggestions on how to make it better in the nicest way. Remember that I have had no experience with this before since this is my first Fan Fiction.**


	2. Eating Breakfast

Nellie POV

_"Ok, what do I have to do today? I have to take Dan to his Grandma, Grace, and then go over to their aunt's house. I hope she does not get mad at me again, I just want them to have a little fun every once in a while." _As she keeps thinking about what to do today Dan all of a sudden asks her a question.

"Hey Nellie, which do you think would win a fight, ninjas or snakes?"

Obviously puzzled by the question she replies, "Well, considering you just bombarded me with this question I must say I think that ninjas would win. But only if the snakes were just ordinary snakes."

"Yeah! I knew that ninjas were way better then those stupid snakes, but I wonder why they collided and then blew up," he asks himself.

"Wait, what in the world are you talking about?" Just after she asks the question she realizes that it is most likely about his dream.

"Well you know I had a dream right? Well there were snakes chasing me and then a helicopter came down from the sky and ninjas came out of it! They started to shout as they ran past me and when they got to the snakes they all just kind of blew up! It. Was. AWESOME!"

"I think it is official that you have to biggest and weirdest mind of the whole world, I can't even imagine what is going on up there," she says to Dan, trying to hide a giggle.

"Do you want to know what I am thinking right now?"

"I know I am going to regret this but what are you thinking?"

"Well if I ask you something can you promise to hear me out first?"

"Sure, only if what you're asking is not such a big deal."

"Ok, I just have something to remind you first."

"Ok, what?"

"Well first of all you have a piercing on your nose, and I was wondering when you got it?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. My father gave it to me a very long time ago."

"At what age did he give it to you?"

"That was a very long time ago... I know what you are doing!"

"OMN! It is just one piercing on my nose, and it will just be a ninja!"

"First of all your way to young to get a piercing, and I know I am going to regret this too but what in the world does 'OMN' mean?"

"Duh! It is so obvious it stands for 'Oh My Ninjas'! Could it be any less obvious? Ninjas are my favorite thing in the whole world."

"Yeah ok. Oh my gosh look at the time, you have to hurry up and eat we have to get you to your grandmas at 11:30, and its 11 o'clock!"

"Come on it's only 20 minuets away, and I told you to call her Grace and she will be cool if we get there late, she is awesome about that."

"I know she would be ok, but under these circumstances I can't afford to get you there late."

"What circumstances?"

"Oh nothing, just finish eating and I will get the car started. _"That was close, you have to choose your words wisely now, and you can't slip up!"_ she says to herself while letting out a heavy sigh. She silently hopes that all of her little slip ups will be as easy and fast to cover up as that one. I can only hope he doesn't ask Grace to get a nose piercing. I can not even imagine what she will think if he tells her about our little conversation. At least Amy will be there this time, well one can only hope.

**That's all I have. Give me more suggestions please I need them. Hope you liked it! Fan fiction lovers, UNITE! Just kidding, but it would be cool if we all get together some where. Anyway, Adios fan fiction amigos! I hope you could give me some helpful tip on what I did wrong. But please remember that this is my first fan fiction and I have no experience with it before. Also if you want me to continue, please leave a message with your helpful suggestions, and either a yes for more chapters, a maybe for working on it. P.S. this includes fixing all my little mistakes and making another chapter. Or just a simple no for no more chapters. And if you want me to get a beta, try to say it in the nicest way.**


	3. Grace's House

Grace's House

Amy POV

I had the best day today! I got to go to the library and got 5 free books, and it was huge! It was 4 stories tall with a huge chandelier right in the middle. I had to wait in a very long time to check-out but I got my 5 brand new books. They were called Independence, The Whites of Their Eyes, The Incas, The Emperor and the Saint, and the Greater Journey. Right now I was reading Independence while sitting in Grace's library, waiting for Dan to get here. In fact here should be here any minuet now.

One chapter later and the door bell finally rang. "Why hello Dan," Grace said as Dan walked in. Amy put in her book mark, which was covered with important quotes, and headed towards the door. Amy had just headed into the front of the house when Dan's eyes lit up when he saw her cat, "Hey Saladin!" The cat jumped right up into Dan's arms. Fully satisfied by the cat he said, "Hey Grace, do you know where Amy… Hey Amy, how was the boring library?" Insulted by the question Amy replied, "You know Dan; libraries are not boring to everyone!"

"Well, _I _sure don't want to be here when this goes all crazy, I will see you later kiddios." Nellie replied while quickly turning around. She gave them a quick wave before getting into her car and driving off.

"I hate it when she calls us that," Dan mumbled as soon as she left. "We are not kids anymore."

"Ha-ha, you are to me. Considering how old I am." Frighten by the sudden out bursting laugh from Grace, Dan started laughing too.

"I hate it when you guys are entertained by the littlest things, I never know if I should laugh or not." But as soon as Amy said the words she started laughing too, when she was done she realized what Grace had said to make her laugh. She quickly blurted out a response to reassure Grace that she stuttered a little. "C…C…Come on Grace! You're not that old!"

"Oh hush and you never stutter."

"That's not t… Oh I get it, but you are really not that old." She hated when she made people feel bad, she wanted Grace to be happy and self-confident again.

"Oh enough of the soft talk," Dan harshly replied making Amy jump. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, let's have that be a surprise. Just follow me," Grace replied before turning and walking down the hall.

Whispering to Amy, Dan said, "Do you have any idea where she is taking us?" Letting out a huge sigh she replied, "I have no idea; let's just hope it is not some more books on ninjas."

"Oh, that would be so cool. That's reminds me, I want to finish reading those. Hey don't look at my like that! I can like reading books. They have pictures, but that's not the point."

"Actually yeah it is, but like you said the only reason why you read them is because they are about ninjas."

"Yeah, come on we have got to catch up to Grace even though she is old we still have to walk to follow her."

Chuckling came from ahead of them and Grace said, "I heard that Dan, _now_ I shouldn't let you finish reading the books."

Dan's face went into shock and he closed his moth right away. Trying to hide a laugh Amy sped ahead of him to catch up to Grace.

Surprisingly she led them right back into the library, and then looked around as if someone was watching her. Amy never understand why she did that, I guess she was just over precautious about people watching her. She led them over to a shelf and pushed a couple books away to get to this one.

"Wow, I didn't know you hid a book there," Dan said obviously flabbergasted.

"Oh, it was not hidden. I always keep it here, it must of just been pushed through and then fell." Grace's words made it sound like it was nothing but her tone made it seem like she was hiding something.

"Ok, here you go. We are going to play a game, but first even though school is out I still want you guys to learn things. Here you go. Please be careful it is very old." She almost reluctantly handed them a book, and it was titled, _**"An Autobiography of Benjamin Franklin." **_

**Oooh! A cliff Hanger! Got to read the next chapter to figure out what's going to come next! That's all I have so far, give me ideas for the next chapter!**


End file.
